


Moments Lived For

by snipershezz



Series: Yondu Week 2017 [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: And Yondu Loves Him For It, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But I Adore Them, Depressing, Dysfunctional Relationships, Idiots in Love, Implied Mental Abuse, Implied Physical Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kraglin is a Patient Muffin, Love, M/M, Not Happy, Romance, So Then I Wrote Something Funny to Counteract It, Space Pirates, These Two Are Hopeless, Writing this made me sad, poor Yondu, references to slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Kraglin knew a lot of things about Yondu that no one else did, but that didn’t stop him loving him.





	Moments Lived For

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written for #yonduweek
> 
> Prompt One: Slavery
> 
> Warnings: There's a lot implied here, physical and mental abuse, non-con/rape. No details just implied - but it could possibly be a trigger for some.
> 
> EDIT 09-01-2018: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that in 2016. I didn't make forty-eight works in four days but I gave it hell and managed twenty-one, so yay me lol I'm finishing the rest off and then I'll begin uploading again :) Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

Kraglin hated that Yondu never had a childhood.

That he grew up thinking it was perfectly acceptable to be owned by another being.

There were moments where it was obvious to him, moments where it hurt to see Yondu relive a memory or struggle with something perfectly normal that he didn’t understand.

Kraglin was the only one on the crew that knew Yondu couldn’t read or write, that he flinched at the sound of the Kree language, or that the sight of a whip made him shake like a leaf.

Kraglin knew a lot of things about Yondu that no one else did.

He knew what he sounded like when he screamed during a nightmare and how he looked after one – a deathly pale shade of blue and small, _so small_ – someone like Yondu didn’t deserve to ever look as small as he did in those moments.

Kraglin knew of the constant pain from his missing _tahlei_ , the flesh and bone stripped from his body, as well as the emotional pain of no longer having his empathic abilities.

He knew Yondu would never know his real name, how old he was, or where he really came from.

Yondu Udonta was a creation.

Built from broken pieces of other personalities put together carefully into what the Centaurian thought he should be.

He knew how high Yondu had built his walls, and how much bravado he displayed in front of the crew.

In reality, that was all a sham.

Yondu was a broken man.

Kraglin knew how long it had taken to break through Yondu’s defenses and how long it took for him to convince the man he was worth of companionship and eventually – love.

Kraglin knew when they had sex he could never be rough, Yondu always had to be facing him, and he had to constantly be checking to make sure the Centaurian was still in the moment and not reliving some terrifying memory from his past.

He was always gentle and reassuring and never judged the man if he freaked out about something – and slowly but surely they had built a real – almost functional – relationship.

Kraglin knew all those things and a lot more about Yondu Udonta that no one else did.

He didn’t care.

He loved him.

And in those rare moments he saw the man happy and smiling a real genuine smile. The one that lit up his whole face and made him look years younger.

The sheer amount of gratefulness and love in those rare looks?

Those were the moments Kraglin Obfonteri lived for.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
